The Adventures of Captian Underpants: The First Epic Movie
The Incredi-Mice is a spoof of The Incredibles. Cast * Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr - Sorcerer Mickey (Fantasia)/Mickey Mouse (Disney) and Bernard (The Rescuers) * Elastigirl/Helen Parr - Princess Minnie (Mickey Donald Goofy: The 3 Musketeers)/Minnie Mouse (Disney) and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Violet Parr - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Dash Parr - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Jack-Jack Parr - Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Adult Syndrome - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), Joker (DC), Tighten (Megamind) & Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) * Edna Mode - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up), Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective), Cruella Deville (101 Dalmatians) and Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) * Frozone/Lucius - Jake the Mouse '''(The Rescuers Down Under), Super Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Shadow/Shadow the Hedgehog, Batman/Bruce Wayne (DC), Po (Kung Fu Panda)/Jack Black, Genie (Aladdin) & Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Mirage - Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Gilbert Huph - Emile]] (Ratatouille), w/ Asa Butterfield & Jack Scanlon * Tony Rydinger - Remy (Ratatouille), '''Jaq (w/Gus) (Cinderella) and Toni Toponi (An American Tail) * Young Syndrome/Incredi-Boy - Chucky (Child's Play), The Mouse (Gruffalo), Hal Stewart (Megamind) and Pip (Barnyard) * Little Boy on Bicycle - Timothy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Kari McKeen - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * The Underminer - Kaos (Skylanders) and Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) * Honey Best - Sally Acorn, Amy Rose (w/Animal (The Muppets)) & Sally Frinklestein (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Bomb Voyage - Greedo (Star Wars), Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) and Rizzo the Rat (The Muppet Movie) * Rick Dicker - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) * Squeaker - Foo Foo (The Muppets), Bolt, Mittens & Rhino (Bolt) * Squeaker's Owner - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) and Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Omnidroid 1 - Guineazilla (Guineazilla) * Omnidroid 2 - Roary (Blue's Room) * Omnidroid 8 - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Omnidroid 9 - Ultimate Oogie Boogie (Kingdom Hearts) * Omnidroid 10 - Ultimate Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie Boogie's Revenge/'Kingdom' Hearts) and Lucifer (Cinderella) * Frank - Statler (The Muppets) and Tiger (An American Tail) * Ollie - Waldorf (The Muppets) and Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Mrs. Hogenson - Sadness (Inside Out) and Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Edna Mode's Bodyguard - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians) and Jonathan Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Syndrome's Guards - Stormtroopers & Battle Droids (Star Wars) and Council Rats (The Secret of NIMH) * Principal - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Bernie Kropp - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) '''Jeremy '''and Justin (The Secret of NIMH) * Mugger - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) and Clover (Sofia the First) * The Mayor - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) and Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Newsreel Narrator - Muppet Newsman (The Muppets) and Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * The Car Robot - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) and Gruffalo (The Gruffalo) * Oliver Sansweet - Ruff Ruffman (Fetch with Ruff Ruffman) and Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) * Tony Rydinger's Friends - Cynthia Brisby and The Minions (The Secret of NIMH and Despicable Me) * Carie - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) The Incredi-Mice: Rise of Kaos * The Magnomizer Guardian - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) * Crustodian - Dr. Robotnik “Eggman” (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Doug - C-3PO & R2-D2 (Star Wars) * Underminer's Robots - Various Star Wars Enimies